Simple Gossip
by Apex19
Summary: Professor Goodwitch pokes her nose where it shouldn't be, and it leads to an interesting evening with the Headmaster. Glynda x Ozpin rated T no lemons, will be continued if you want it too.


**Hi guys, sorry I kind of you know disappeared for a while and didn't write at all, but this here is my come back. It's a short oneshot can be extended into a full story if enough people want it to, and by enough I mean like one maybe two people I like to make people happy. Any way sorry I've been gone I've been preoccupied, but I digress this is a short romantic funny fanfiction about our favorite headmaster and his right hand woman. I read a fanfiction where Ozpin shipped his students and that is the biases of this one too, but a little less… creepy. Any way this is just him and Glynda having some fun, but I do ship Glynda and Ozpin to death so there are going to be some themes, but no lemons. Okay guys sorry again, but this is my come back okay. RT owns it all.**

Simple Gossip

Professor Victor Ozpin, a gentleman, scholar, famed huntsmen, brilliant, kind, calm, calculated there were many ways to describe Victor Ozpin, but no one knew one of his favorite pass times. That is until certain blond professor decided to read his personal journal, that's right Professor Glynda Goodwitch went behind the headmasters back and read his journal. Ozpin now, was simply sitting in his expansive office enjoying a mug of tea while he quietly read some reports. His head looked up as he heard the door to his office open up to reveal a very fear friend of his.

He called out," Ah, Miss Goodwitch to what do own such a pleasure?" Professor Goodwitch silently walked up to his desk, a plate of assorted cookies in one hand, a file under her arm, and a kettle of tea in the other. She swift and gracefully laid the food and file on his desk in front of the headmaster.

Ozpin asked," Glynda, what is all this, it is late you should be sleeping, enjoy it while you can." Truth be told it wasn't all too late, but Ozpin was simply at a loss for words. He had secretly always been attracted to the huntress, but made it a point to keep things professional. Even with his personal vow he simple found her enchanting, from her majestic blond curls always held in that messy bun, to her perfect emerald green eyes that he has found himself lost in many a time, to her prowess in battle that he found completely awe inspiring, she was simply the perfect woman.

Glynda derailed his train of thought, as she said," Headmaster, we have been coworkers for nearly a decade now, yet I know almost nothing about you, and it has come to my attention that you seem to enjoy a certain pass time, that I myself do so enjoy also. I was hoping that we could spend a nice evening conversing." Ozpin raised an eye brow at this "pass time" she spoke of, but he was intrigued so he pursued.

He asked," What is this pass time you speak of?" Professor Goodwitch gave a slight blush at his question, Ozpin found the light pink hue that found its way onto her normally rigid and stern face to be endearing and with lack of better words adorable.

She replied," It has come to my attention that you enjoy to uh partaking in gossip." Now this was completely true, Ozpin loved himself a nice round of gossip especially that about his students. It reminded him of his time as a hunter in train, it brought to the surface fond memories of the past, but a headmaster partaking in petty gossip was ridiculous he must not do so.

He said," Glynda, you and I have been working together for almost a decade now, and I trust most all of your thoughts and decisions, but here I believe you to be mistake, I do not enjoy gossip." He said this confidently hoping that she would drop the matter promptly.

She said," Headmaster, I have concrete evidence that you do in fact enjoy gossip."

He retorted," Okay so what is this so called evidence you bring against me." Glynda quickly shrunk freezing and backing away, like a school girl being scolded.

She weakly said," Sir do not be upset with me, but I may or may not have read your personal journal." Ozpin was shocked, to find the most prim and proper of his staff to be meddling in his personal writings. She was now blushing fully as her face was as red as the cape of one of his favorite students; she refused to make eye contact with him and was lightly rubbing her arm.

Ozpin sighed and asked," Why Glynda, what use have you that you were to read my personal journal?" He looked at her waiting for her reply.

She quietly said," Sir, it was accidental; I was browsing your library for an interesting book, when I stumbled upon it. Against my better judgment I read a few pages of it, my reasoning being that I wished to learn more about you Victor." Ozpin studied her, she was telling the truth, and it seemed her intention were pure of heart and it didn't seem she read anything too personally, so Ozpin thought maybe he'd let it slide for one day.

He admitted," Okay Miss Goodwitch, you caught me I do enjoy partaking in gossip, so why exactly are you here?" She looked a bit happier at his confession, and perked up a bit a smile creping its way across her face.

She said," Well sir, isn't it obvious I wish to gossip with you, I do also enjoy gossip and haven't had a good round in quiet some time. I also brought tea and cookies, along with a file with the names and picture of all the teams in our school, if we are to gossip we need a subject." Ozpin genuinely smiled at the utter absurdity of the situation, here he was one of the most powerful men in the world, about to gossip with one of the most famed huntresses of all time, over tea and cookies.

Ozpin said," Okay Glynda, I'll gossip with you, so bring up a chair we might as well make the most of it." Glynda with a flick of her wand summoned a chair to Ozpin's desk; she politely sat and poured a cup of tea for herself. Ozpin quietly took a cookie and bite into it, relishing the smooth and rich chocolate in the chocolate chip cookie. Glynda opened the file and took out the teams they would be dissecting, CFVY, JNPR, and finally RWBY. Glynda pointed at a picture of Coco and her team.

She said," So Victor, what do you think of team CFVY?"

He replied," They have good chemistry, excel academically, and are one of our strongest teams." Glynda rolled her eyes at Ozpin's futile attempts to skirt around the real question.

She said," You know what I mean, I personally thing that Velvet and Yatsuhashi may have a romance going on, but I am not sure."

Ozpin smiled and said," I personally see Velvet and Coco together, they are nearly inseparable, have similar fighting styles, and simple I think they are cuter." Glynda laughed at her headmaster, her boss, and her secret love interest calling two of the most powerful students they had cute.

She replied," Perhaps they are, you never know with these children, hmm how about team RWBY?" Ozpin seemed to perk up at the name of one of his favorite teams.

He said excitedly," Miss Rose and Miss Schnee are quiet the pair, would you not agree Glynda."

She said," Yes they are quiet the pair; those two are so different though, I could go either way on how they will end up."

Ozpin said," True that is, they are a peculiar case, one second they love each other the next they are having campus wide shouting matches."

Glynda said," Bottom line is, by the end of the year they will either be making out or already have killed each other." Both professors laughed at assumptions about the pair. Glynda picked up a cookie and quickly devoured the sweet treat, she pointed at the other half of the team.

She said," Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, what do you think."

He replied," I believe they are a match made in heaven, such polar opposites though, though I do assume they are already in some sort of relationship." Glynda laughed recalling a certain incident that took place a day or two ago.

She said," Victor, I will confirm your suspicions that they are in fact in a relationship, only the other day I found them making out in a broom closet on the third floor." Ozpin began to laugh hysterically at her words; the thought of them being caught was so funny to the head master.

So the night went on, the two huntsmen gossiping about all the different students that attended their school. From Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, to Dakota Jackson and Chelsea Westlake, their conversation even drifted to Doctor Oobleck's excursions with professor Peach. After a while our tea ran dry, so the next logical drink was the whiskey Ozpin kept in his office. We laughed and drank, Glynda even got a little tipsy and so did Ozpin. Glynda would walk around the room flaunting her drink, laughing, and brining up different potential couples. Ozpin would follow her around, laughing just as much and would give his two cents on the couples. The two finally came to a stop at the window overlooking the roof of the first year dorm rooms, training on the roof were a certain red head, and a clumsy blond boy.

Glynda said," Victor, what do you think of these two?" She pointed at the pair training below them.

Ozpin replied," I think, that they just need to admit their feelings to each other and the rest will be history." Glynda turned to look at Ozpin; she had a questioning look in her eyes.

She asked," Victor, it's great and all, you are one of the most powerful men in the world, one of the most famed hunters ever, but have you ever thought of taking it easy?"

Ozpin was a bit surprised and asked," Glynda, what do you mean by take it easy?" Glynda looked nervous, but a sip of her whiskey and had a confident look in her eyes again.

She said," I mean Victor, do you ever want to settle down and get married?" Ozpin was shocked at her outright bluntness of her question.

He said," I have given it some thought Glynda, but I feel I can make more of a difference here were I am right now." Glynda Goodwitch looked a bit a bit crestfallen at his words.

She said determined," Yes Ozpin, you can make a big difference here, but there is a new generation, are you sure?" At this point they were both looking at each other, Glynda casually leaning against the window.

He replied," Yes you are right, but I don't know, the right person hasn't come around yet." Ozpin was conflicted her wanted to tell her and confess to her now, but self-doubt had crept upon him.

She said," Come on Ozpin, there has to be at least one woman, a professor here, that way you can maintain your position and still settle down, a win-win." Glynda wasn't sure where she was going with all these questions, she was attracted to Ozpin, but she didn't know where these questions would get her.

He said daringly," Well, there is one Glynda."

She asked," Who is it, hmm Professor Xu, Professor Peach, Maybe Danielle, or Maybe Cristiana she is really pretty." Ozpin was conflicted, but he told himself fuck it, he going to take it head first.

He replied," No, it's none of them; the person is much closer to me than them."

Glynda asked," Then who is it?" She was confused, who could this man be interested in, a small part of her mind allowed her to hope it was her.

Ozpin took a deep breath and said," Glynda, we have worked together and fought together for years, and the only person I would ever in all my years would want to be with is you." Glynda was completely shocked, he said he was attracted to you her mind screamed.

She gave a smile and a few tears of joy fell she said," Ozpin, you idiot it took you this long to final admit it." She then slowly snaked her arms around his neck, and pulled him in close. She gently placed her lips against in, and all the best emotions exploded in both their minds. Glynda slowly yet firmly pushed her tongue into her headmaster's mouth, deepening the kiss. After a while of the too making out tongues dancing, they pulled apart and just stared at each other, they both held goofy smiles and couldn't be more happy.

Glynda said," Ozpin, you are the greatest most attractive man ever, I couldn't be more happy right now."

Ozpin asked," Glynda, would you like to accompany me to dinner this Friday." Glynda too happy for words, gave him a small kiss and nodded, Good witch's eyes drifted to the outside. She was completely shocked to see Jaune and Pyrrha staring at the new couple with their mouths on the floor.

Glynda yelled," Oh, shit!" She pulled the too away from the window and pinned him against the wall.

Ozpin asked," Uh Glynda, don't you think it's a bit early for this?"

Glynda blushed and said," No Victor, Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos just saw us, kissing." Ozpin looked terrified that two of his students knew their secret.

He replied," We have to keep this secret for now, the two heads of a school together isn't a great image." They both looked out the window, but the pair was gone.

Glynda said," This is going to be interesting."

The next day, Cafeteria

Teams RWBY and JNPR were both sitting at the table eating breakfast. Pyrrha and Jaune quiet, they both agreed to keep what they saw last night secret.

A voice came on the intercom and said," Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc to Professor Ozpin's office please." Jaune and Pyrrha both got up and began to walk away.

Ruby said childishly," Oh, you guys are in trouble." Jaune and Pyrrha simply walked out.

Jaune said," This is going to be interesting."

 **And that's it, my comeback Fanfiction. It was okay, and I'll make more chapters if people want to, so please review and give me feedback please. Peace out.**


End file.
